El Holocausto
by Rossue
Summary: El humano perfecto existe y puede vivir para siempre, un ser humano que Dios no creo. Un humano que se vale de sus buenas obras y vive a base de puntos vitales. Pero la resistencia y el humano imperfecto quieren destruir este nuevo, es hora de buscar divergencias. KuroTsukki/BokuAka/KageHina


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Algo me impulsó a escribir esto, sé que dije que no subiría fanfics en mucho tiempo. Pero me fue inevitable. Terminé tentada.**

 **Inspirado en el libro** ** _1984_** **, el vídeo de Dross titulado "** ** _Sesame Credi_** **t" y en la película** ** _In Time._**

 **Summary:** El humano perfecto existe y puede vivir para siempre, un ser humano que Dios no creo. Un humano que se vale de sus buenas obras y vive a base de puntos vitales. Pero la resistencia y el humano imperfecto quieren destruir este nuevo, es hora de buscar divergencias.

 **Mención especial a Nolee. Gracias por apoyarme a escribir locuras.**

 **También una dulce mención a Kris.**

* * *

El Holocausto

 **Stand in the rain**

Tenía siempre el mismo extraño sueño.

Miró sus manos.

Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que éste quería salir de su pecho. Su cabeza dolía y estaba bañado en un extraño sudor frío. Sentía miedo un leve halo de desconfianza a su persona, estaba asustado de sí mismo. El Akaashi de aquel sueño no era el Akaashi que era en ese instante. En definitiva aquel Akaashi era un sueño.

Se había visto a sí mismo tomando la mano de otro joven, pero aquél solamente era una mancha blanca cubierta por líneas negras, como rayones de crayones en una pared. Caminaban por las calles del Nuevo Tokio y la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo, en su sueño estaba sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos. Pero aquella mancha de rayones negros le decía palabras que deseaba escuchar, que necesitaba con tanta hambre. Y al final del sueño aquella mancha tomaba su rostro y le besaba, Akaashi tomó las manos de aquella mancha sintiendo calidez. Entonces el sueño cambió por completo de panorama, un turbio panorama que le dio terror. Empujaba aquella sombra blanca desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, vidrios rompiéndose y gritos desesperados, y entonces aquél se perdía en medio de la oscuridad mientras Akaashi gritaba a todo pulmón un nombre que siquiera él sabía.

Era el sueño más raro que había tenido en toda su vida, lo que recordaba de ella desde que estaba en el Nuevo Tokio. En realidad no sabía nada de su pasado, la primera que abrió sus ojos, o al menos él pensaba eso, había estado en una extraña sala blanca y frente a él la mirada seria de su ahora jefe, Kuroo Tetsurou, después de aquello había comenzado a ejercer como un Ministro del Nuevo Tokio.

—Tienes las aptitudes y la inteligencia necesaria —le había dicho el pelinegro con voz ronca y dura—, el gobierno del Nuevo Tokio te ha decidido dar un lugar en su Ministerio de Puntuación Humana.

Y desde entonces su vida se había vuelto una extraña y tranquila monotonía que había aprendido amar. Se levantaba cada mañana sabiendo su itinerario por completo. Miraba su pecho viendo cuántos puntos de vitalidad tenía y luego comenzaba su día laboral. No se cansaba, el gobierno del Nuevo Tokio había creado curas y toda clase de medicamentos para un humano totalmente inmune al daño físico, mental y emocional. Era el ser humano perfecto.

—Un ser humano que ni Dios fue capaz de crear —había dicho el _Gran Dictador_ en una conferencia de prensa en la Nueva Francia.

Y era cierto, desde que tenía memoria y vivía bajo aquel duro regimiento de gobierno, Akaashi nunca se había enfermado. Los medicamentos eran suministrados una vez al mes, eran totalmente gratis y se tomaban tres veces al día, una antes del desayuno, otra después del almuerzo y la última antes de dormir.

No existía el cáncer, no más muertes. Nada de violencia y asesinatos. El mundo perfecto para el ser humano, uno en el que lo único que debían hacer era alagar al gobierno para sobrevivir. Y no solamente en el Nuevo Tokio, en todo el mundo. El _Gran Dictador_ había creado un mundo perfecto donde la felicidad era la base de todo.

 _Un mundo perfecto y deseado desde el origen de los tiempos. Un mundo curado y feliz._

Incluso sus alimentaciones eran cuidadas conforme a su metabolismo. No existías el sobrepeso y mucho menos la diabetes. Los humanos eran perfectos y sanos. Humanos perfectos y soñados e incapaces de sentir el sufrimiento de una pérdida.

—La idea de este nuevo sistema —le había dicho una tarde Tetsurou—, es que nada sea como antes. El mundo antiguo era doloroso. El ser humano se mataba a él mismo, peleaban y morían por enfermedades. La violencia y los deseos egoístas. El Gran Dictador es el único que mantiene todos esos recuerdos sucios. Nos ha liberado de todo mal recuerdo, nosotros estamos limpios. Nuestro Gran Dictador ha cargado con todos los dolores como el salvador que es.

Pero a Akaashi aquello le había dado igual. En su mente siempre había una frase, una hipotética frase que le hacía vivir.

— _Vive por mí, por nuestro sueño de felicidad_ —ésa era la voz en sus pensamientos y la frase que le acompañaba desde que tenía memoria. Un pensamiento incapaz de ser rastreado por Kuroo. Incluso él estaba impresionado.

Daba gracias a Dios, por alguna razón los pensamientos en donde la palabra Dios figuraba algo, tampoco eran detectados. Muchas veces tuvo curiosidad y el deseo de preguntarle a Kuroo por qué, pero no tuvo oportunidad. No, en realidad no quiso hacerlo, tuvo miedo que lo calificaran como un _sucio_ y lo enviaran al basurero social hasta que sus últimos puntos de vitalidad desaparecieran y él muriera por completo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndose tan joven?

No recordaba, más de cien años probablemente. Su aspecto cambiaba desde hace más de cien años y seguía igual de fuerte que siempre. Su cuerpo no cambiaba, su peso se mantenía. Todo estaba como si nada. Como si el tiempo dentro de él se hubiera detenido para siempre. Una vez, durante una cena de gobierno, había escuchado a muchos hombres decir que llevaban más de quinientos años, y que uno de lo más longevos era la mano derecha del Gran Dictador, Tobio Kageyama, quien tenía más de dos mil años y su aspecto era el de un joven de diecisiete años. Muchos rumoraban incluso que él había sido el primer experimento del Gran Dictador para salvar el mundo y que cuando salvó a Tobio entonces fue cuando pudo comprar y salvar al mundo por completo.

Pero ésos eran sólo uno de tantos rumores o eso le había dicho Kuroo.

—Muchos dicen que Tobio es un desecho de la humanidad y que el Gran Dictador tuvo compasión de él. Tobio estaba tan triste que no podía ni con su vida y que nuestro señor lo salvó —éste también era un tonto rumor.

Realmente nada era confiable en aquel extraño mundo.

¿Cómo había sido el mundo del pasado?

Akaashi no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba.

Tener interés por el mundo antiguo era una divergencia imperdonable.

—Pensar en el pasado es completamente prohibido —le había dicho Tobio Kageyama al mostrarle su oficina.

Habían dos edificios grandes edificios de gobierno. Edificios gemelos. Llamados vulgarmente _"Los gemelos del Nuevo Tokio"_. El primer edificio era el hogar de todos los ministerios de esta particular república y el segundo edificio era el hogar del Gran Dictador, al que muy pocos tenían acceso. Akaashi había estado allí, cuando logró liquidar a más de mil sucios y el Gran Dictador le quiso felicitar.

 _Gran Dictador_.

El único ser humano imperfecto y aquel que poseía más puntos de vitalidad. Un hombre de sonrisas falsas y miradas serias y llenas de odio. Pero esos pensamientos era algo que Akaashi callaba para sí mismo. Siendo el ministro que detectaba y liquidaba sucios, era capaz de borrar sus pensamientos del computador madre de su ministerio.

Tenía una gran ventaja.

…

Sus manos ardían, estaban rojas como un tomate, era la primera inyección del día y dolía como el carajo. Pero ésos eran los efectos de querer salvar al mundo de la oscura verdad. Sus venas resaltaban y un amargo sabor llenó su boca. Quiso vomitar, pero sabía que no podía, si lo hacía estaba desperdiciando el tratamiento que tanto sacrificio había preparado. La segunda inyección llegó, justo en medio de su rodilla izquierda.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó a todo pulmón—. ¡Por la puta madre, Kei!

Pero no lograba nada con decir tales expresiones, el dolor no se iría. Todo fuera por salvar al mundo, todo fuera porque el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Eso era lo único que deseaba, eso era lo único que quería, no le importaba nada más.

El fuerte olor a alcohol invadió sus fosas nasales. Era hora de la peor parte.

—Odio hacer esto —le dijo el de lentes—. ¡Mierda! ¡Odio todo este punto mundo!

Kei metió un pañuelo lleno de alcohol y cocaína en la boca de aquella persona y entonces sacó la aguja más grande y gruesa. La jeringa era de metal, diez mililitros. Aquello justo que iría justo en el punto medio de su nuca.

—¿Es hora? —preguntó un rubio con mirada afilada.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Kei, a los tres hombres que le ayudaban a sostener al sujeto—. ¡Recuerda que esta mierda es por el bien del mundo!

Hajime Iwaizumi tomó el brazo izquierdo y Asahi Azumane tomó el brazo derecho.

Kei no era cuidadoso, tampoco era piadoso. Como médico era totalmente despiadado a pesar de los gritos fuertes y estremecedores. Tomó el rostro de aquél y entonces metió la aguja en la piel de la nuca del sujeto. Un pavoroso grito invadió la habitación. Éste luchaba en contra del dolor líquido.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó cuando Kenma le quitó el pañuelo lleno de drogas y alcohol. El dolor era jodidamente estremecedor, le provocaba un fuerte ardor en la piel acompañado de un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Eso sin contar el hecho de que podía sentir cómo sus huesos parecían estar siendo fracturados. Las venas de su cuerpo se alteraban, su torso desnudo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y aún podía sentir cómo el líquido era introducido en su cuerpo—. ¡Maldito Ushijima! ¡Maldito todo este puto mundo! —Esos insultos eran como un ritual, como si con ellos calmara el dolor. Pudo sentir el sabor amargo invadir aún más como un potente veneno—. ¡Todos son unos hijos de puta! —vociferó, su garganta dolía, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar siendo perforaba.

 _No soy perfecto. Nunca seré perfecto. Somos dignos de sentir dolor._

Esos eran sus pensamientos en medio de tanto dolor. En medio de tanto sufrimiento que algún día tendría un gran alivio.

—Llegó la hora de sacar la aguja —avisó Kei, aquélla era la peor parte, él siempre gritaba como que lo estaban matando. Sí, quizás lo estaban matando con aquellos medicamentos. Pero llevaban tantos años practicándolo que ya parecía que aquel cuerpo débil era inmune a pesar de todos—. ¡Sosténganlo con más fuerza!

De nuevo metieron a su boca el pañuelo adulterado y sus brazos fueron sujetados con más fuerza. Sintió la manera cruel y despiadada en la que Kei Tsukishima empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante y de golpe sacaba la aguja. El dolor fue tan fuerte que sintió cómo su cuerpo convulsionaba por completo, su ojo se puso en blanco. El pañuelo adulterado fue sacado de su boca y entonces fue soltado.

Vomitó, pero no era cualquier líquido. Era su sangre llena de veneno. El sabor metálico y amargo llegó a su boca, el sudor había aumentado, sus cabellos castaños estaban totalmente húmedos, parecía que recién se había duchado. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Se sentía tan pesado. Después de aquel fuerte las réplicas eran inmersos y profundos descansos. Incluso podía dormir dos días enteros, nadie oponía resistencia. Nadie se negaba a su líder. A su noble líder que los amaba como a sus hijos. Quien les había salvado de todo mal.

Paró de vomitar, el líquido oscuro y venenoso se escurrió en el extraño piso de aquella habitación de color gris y totalmente oscura. Miró a todos a su alrededor regalándoles una sonrisa de calma, una larga sonrisa falsa que Hajime Iwaizumi conocía. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, dolió como el mismo demonio, pero no le importó. Minutos después la vista de su único ojo se tornó negra y cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Todos le miraron respirar tranquilamente, sus labios estaban morados. Kei se acercó al cuerpo de él y le tocó, estaba frío a pesar de estar sudando, pero estaba dormido. Seguramente dormiría unos cinco días o por mucho siete. La dosis de esta ocasión había sido más fuerte de lo normal y sinceramente el veneno en su sangre aumentaría y dentro de poco sería tan intocable como él quería. Sintió un poco de pesadez por el ser el culpable de aquel tratamiento. Se sintió una mierda al ser el creador de semejante veneno.

—Será mejor llevar Tooru a su habitación —susurró Kenma—, supongo que esta vez dormirá por una semana.

—¿Y su alimentación? —preguntó Asahi, estaba preocupado.

—Me encargaré de ello —explicó Kei—, Oikawa debe tener una alimentación a base de intravenosa por dos semanas después de este tratamiento. No se preocupen, estará bien. Todo está hecho y preparado para su cuerpo, no hay detalle que se m escape.

—Kei —llamó Iwaizumi—, ¿estás bien?

Todos sabían lo poco resistente que era Kei Tsukishima al sudor y piel de Oikawa. Éstos estaban tan contaminados que era veneno puro para personas poco resistentes como el rubio de lentes. Él era quien más contacto tenía con Tooru después de Iwaizumi. Pero a diferencia del pelinegro de mirada oscura, él no era para nada resistente, su cuerpo era débil por la enfermedad que había heredado de su madre y por la cual había muerto toda su familia de sangre antes de que el Nuevo Mundo llegara. Antes de que el Nuevo Tokio, no, antes de que Kuroo Tetsurou lo calificara como un sucio por estar diciendo comentarios ofensivos sobre el opresor gobierno que les dominaba.

—Yo estaré bien —dijo, tomó una de las inyecciones que estaban el pequeño refrigerador de metal. Subió la manga de su bata y sin cuidado alguno se inyectó. Ya no lo dolía, hacia tantos años que había dejado de dolor.

Era un humano perfecto por alguna extraña razón. Estaba enfermo pero no se sentía enfermo, cuando menos lo pensaba se desmayaba debido a su cuerpo débil y aquella enfermedad que le asediaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Miró a Iwaizumi tomar el cuerpo de Oikawa entre sus brazos mientras Kenma y Asahi comenzaban a salir.

¿Desde cuándo el mundo subterráneo era una mierda?

No lo sabía, pero ése era su hogar y estaba agradecido con Oikawa de cierta manera por rescatarle.

Profundamente agradecido de no ser engañado por un gobierno opresor y lleno de falacias.

…

Cerca del _acantilado de mierda_ , así lo llamaban ellos, había un pequeño agujero que permitía un poco de luz del exterior. Tooru gustaba de ir allí después de dormir por el tratamiento. Cerró su ojo y suspiró con pesadez cuando supo que no estaba solo, dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo para luego mirar atrás. Pero para su sorpresa no fue Iwaizumi, era Bokuto, Koutarou Bokuto. La mano de éste se posó sobre su hombro.

—Al fin despiertas —le dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa.

Bokuto había sido la primera persona en creer en su misión de vida. Era alguien en quien confiar y un guerrero fiel que en ocasiones se filtraba al mundo exterior para poder buscar algo de información. Alguien de su entera confianza así como Iwaizumi. Rara vez confiaba en alguien, aún desconfiaba en parte de su armada. Desconfiaba en una gran parte del millón de habitantes del mundo subterráneo. Aquél al que llamaban el _basurero social_.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas durante mi ausencia? —preguntó apagando el cigarrillo.

—Pues cayeron dos sucios de Nueva Inglaterra, pero ambos murieron de un para cardiaco debido a que se aferraron a la idea de que sin su puntos de vitalidad no serían nada. —Se encogió de hombros. Miró fijamente hacia donde Oikawa miraba, el cielo estrellado de abril. Un cielo estrellado que connotaba tristeza.

—¿Cuántos puntos tenían?

—Funcionarios de gobierno. Entre ambos llegaban a más allá de los cinco billones de puntos de vitalidad. Los hemos puesto a favor del banco y hemos pagado a aquéllos que nos ayudaron el entierro de éstos. Pero últimamente se están deshaciendo de muchos funcionarios —informó—. Creo que deben estar recuperando sus memorias.

—El imperio perfecto del Gran Dictador no están perfecto. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del castaño. Llevó su mano al parche negro que cubría la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo—. Dentro de poco le mostraré lo que es ojo por ojo. Caerá duramente.

Koutarou supo que algo venía y eso no sería agradable.

...

Kuroo rara vez tenía una mala mañana, a diferencia de los demás.

El vídeo de los sucios de Nueva Inglaterra se reprodujo una y otra vez. Para su bendición, Nueva Centroamérica no había presentado problemas. Eso era solido milagro. Tecleaba una y otra vez sobre el teclado de su computadora el informe del día, debía avisar que las familias de los sucios de Nueva Inglaterra estaban presentado fallas, estaban cayendo en imperfecciones de memorias. Akaashi le había informado aquello hacia una hora. Tan pronto como esta información le había sido dada, había llamado a su némesis en Nueva Inglaterra para buscar la solución inmediata a esto.

—Todo está bien —le dijo a Akaashi.

—Entiendo.

Pero Kuroo notar cierta diferencia en el semblante de Akaashi.

¿Sería que le faltaba alguna medalla a su larga gabardina negra hecha a medida? ¿Se habría cortado el cabello? ¿Había aumentado de peso?

No, nada de eso. Era imposible. Todo estaba bien y era solamente parte de su imaginación. Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera seguro. Miró la cena, era pollo a la plancha con puré de papas. Su comida favorita.

—¿Desde cuándo es mi comida favorita? —se preguntó así mismo, pero Akaashi le escuchó.

—¿Todo bien, Kuroo? —preguntó el pelinegro tras escuchar la pregunta de su jefe. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Sí —mintió— es solamente que me estaba preguntando desde cuándo ésta es mi comida favorita.

—Una vez me dijiste que es tu comida favorita porque fue lo primero que el _Gran Dictador_ te dio de comer, y bueno tú veneras mucho a nuestro señor —explicó Akaashi.

¿Por esa razón era su comida favorita?

Kuroo no tenía muchas memorias consigo, realmente solamente recordaba el rostro pálido de su madre antes de que el Nuevo Mundo llegara y el _Gran Dictador_ le diera una razón para seguir viviendo. El rostro de una bella dama en lecho de muerte, suponía que así era el rostro de una persona muriendo. No conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra _muerte_. El Gran Dictador le había dicho que ésa era una palabra que él había exterminado por completo. Una palabra que el humano jamás conocería y pondría en acción.

La verdad es que tenía la misma cantidad de años que Tobio Kageyama, más de dos mil años. Y esos dos mil años estaba sirviéndole a su salvador, al Gran Dictador. Dos mil años en los que cada noche soñaba con aquel hermoso rostro mientras gritaba _madre_ a todo pulmón. Un sueño que no era detectado por Akaashi.

—Somos la humanidad perfecta que Dios no pudo crear —le dijo una vez el Gran Dictador.

—¿Dios de verdad existe? —le preguntó en aquel entonces, quizás llevaba cien años ejerciendo para él en esos días.

—Existe y me dio su sabiduría —se mofó el Gran Dictador—, pero yo fui más sabio que él.

En aquel entonces sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sintió leve ardor.

Pero entonces, justo mientras miraba su pollo a la plancha con puré de papas, se preguntaba tantas cosas que se sintió vacío. Dentro de su alma sintió un gran vacío. Algo que no debía sentir, una pequeña divergencia, pero los sentimientos puros tampoco podían ser detectados, era parte der el humano perfecto. Era parte de aquella extraña construcción propia.

—Es cierto —sonrió a Akaashi—, fueron los primeros alimentos que recibí de parte del Gran Dictador.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el pelinegro—. ¿Has tomado tus controladores emocionales y de salud?

—Sí —contestó de inmediato llevándose un bocado de pollo a su boca—. Por cierto, mañana debemos ir al Edificio Mayor, Gran Dictador tiene una misión para nosotros. Debemos ir antes del amanecer.

—¿Sobre qué va? —Akaashi estaba un poco nervioso. _Una divergencia_. Tener nervios era una divergencia no detectable.

¿Era eso engañar al sistema?

No, no lo era, él mejor que nadie había visto aquella divergencia muchas veces en Kuroo. Era normal. Eran seres humanos perfectos, pero obviamente tenían sus malos momentos.

—Algo va mal con Tobio Kageyama —le informó su superior.

…

Kuroo Tetsurou era posiblemente uno de los funcionarios con más vitalidad en toda la humanidad del Nuevo Mundo, incluso había guardado cierta cantidad de puntos en una caja fuerte, en un recipiente circular que él mismo había construido, _error_ , que aquel médico sucio había construido para él.

Caminó hasta el baño, quitó su camisa listo para tomar un baño. Su teléfono celular sonó, un nuevo mensaje.

Era una peculiar red social que todo mundo poseía.

La red social ALIVE, cuyo funcionamiento es avisarte la cantidad de puntos de vitalidad que recibiste por ser un buen ciudadano en un día.

" **Nombre del ciudadano** : Kuroo Tetsurou.

 **Afiliados** : Ministerio Militar de Tecnologías Avanzadas del Buen Ciudadano.

 **Edad** : 2,700 años.

 **Localización** : Nuevo Tokio, Sector 5, Distrito 7, Edificio B, Apartamento No. 56

 **Familiares** _: Kei Tsukishikima_ (pareja)

 **Puntos de Vitalidad** : _Cifra imposible de nombrar._

 **Puntos de Vitalidad por el día de hoy** : 8.5 millones."

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Él no recordaba a un tal _Kei Tsukishima_ , no sabía si aquel olvido había sido intencional o solamente con el pasar de los años había olvidado y todo había sido eliminado como los sucios. Posiblemente el dueño de aquel nombre era el de un sucio. Kuroo no recordaba muchos nombres, solamente rostros y olor. Su capacidad de memorizar era realmente mala. Pero no dejaba de ser un humano perfecto. Bajo ningún termino.

Se miró al espejo. Los puntos de vitalidad no solamente eran enviados por medio de ALIVE, también se tatuaban en tu piel. Era un especie de tatuaje tecnológico. Estaba sobre su piel. Cambiaba si comprabas algo con ellos, el dinero no existía, vivían por medio de puntos. El dinero y la moneda era solamente un vago recuerdo que ya no estaba más. Era una línea horizontal sobre su pecho. Y a pesar de su cifra innombrable, Kuroo había diseñado un sistema para desviar sus puntos a aquel cilindro que estaba en su caja fuerte. Los números tatuados en su piel eran lo suficientemente buenos para vivir unos cinco mil años.

No importaba, realmente no importaba. No era como que tuviera tanto interés en vivir.

¿Por qué vivía?

 _Otra divergencia._

…

—Tulipanes —habló el de ojos azules—, quiero el mejor ramo de tulipanes que tenga.

—Para usted lo mejor, joven Kageyama —le dijo el encargado de Floristería Ukai. Era un hombre maduro de cabellos rubios.

Espero unos minutos. El mismo tiempo de siempre y recibió los mejores tulipanes. Aquellos hermosos tulipanes que pocos se atrevían a comprar.

—¿Cuánto debo? —preguntó.

—No se preocupe por eso, nosotros siempre estamos en deuda con usted. El pago ya fue recibido. —Ukai le regaló una tranquila sonrisa.

Se fue de la Floristería Ukai cargando aquel liviano ramo de tulipanes rojos. Estaba lloviendo, pero no importaba. Amaba llevarle flores en las mañanas que llovía y era más que imposible verle o notarle. Se perdió en el bosque del sector quince. El olor a pino y el extraño cantar de las aves de invierno en Nuevo Tokio. Aquellas aves eran de colore varios, pero los más comunes tenía una variación entre el color naranja y el negro.

 _Como una perfecta combinación entre sus cabellos._

Siguió caminando cuesta arriba, sus pies no dolían. Era un humano perfecto. No le importó que sus ropas se ensuciaran de lodo.

Escuchó el suave cantar de aquellas aves.

— _Se llaman Hinata_ —le había dicho aquél a quien iba a ver.

Pero aquel conocimiento llevaba años en su cabeza. Habían pasado tantos años desde entonces. Miró un viejo sauce y entonces se percató de que ya estaba allí. Cerró sus ojos antes de siquiera poder soltar un quejido de dolor. Dolía. El dolor emocional eran un dolor terrible que había conocido desde que lo había conocido. A Shouyou Hinata.

—He venido hoy, idiota —susurró, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

¿Seguía siendo un humano perfecto?

Llevó sus manos al viejo tronco del sauce y luego bajó su mirada mirando aquella lápida que él mismo había hecho con sus manos. Había conseguido los materiales. Había perdido a Hinata sin darse cuenta y antes de que éste fuera lanzado al basurero social, él mismo había tomado su cuerpo sin vida y le había dado una sepultura digna.

Todo había sucedido de una manera tan vil y desdeñosa. Todo era un vacío sin remedio.

Una lágrima.

Tobio Kageyama era el humano perfecto que tenía la capacidad de llorar. Pero dolía, tanto que ningún controlador emocional podría ayudarlo a aliviar aquel dolor. Nada era capaz de curarle, no entonces ni nunca. Jamás. Eso era imposible. El nudo en su garganta pedía a mares ser una cuerda floja que soltara en llantos. Pero Tobio no se permitiría llorar. Era su culpa. Todo era por su culpa.

Unos Agentes Emocionales le habían visto y seguido. Hinata no era cualquier ser humano. Era un ser humano común y corriente como él. Su vida no se medía a base de puntos y vivía en medio de aquel sucio bosque. Era lo que una vez se conoció como un humano común y corriente. No tenía ningún talento. No formaba parte de los sucios pero tampoco de los limpios. No era nada. Era un humano y vivaz.

…

Lo había conocido por curiosidad.

 _Su primera divergencia._

Caminaba por las calles del Mercado Negro de Avances Alimenticios y de la nada había escuchado a una señora maldecir a alguien porque sus jugosas manzanas habían sido robadas. No había ningún Agente Emocional cerca, por ende lo comenzó a seguir cuando no tenía ni deber de hacerlo. Pero una piza de curiosidad ganó su alma y comenzó a correr tras aquel ser que parecía uno de ellos y tenía la velocidad de una bala.

Pero fue muy tarde cuando llegó al bosque frondoso y no pudo hacer nada que preguntarse a sí mismo dónde estaba.

—Estás perdido —dijo aquél a quien seguía.

Se asustó y luego miró una palma de su mano sobre su hombro, ensuciando su perfecto traje blanco. ¡Mierda! Era su preferido, el Gran Dictador se lo había dado para su cumpleaños y ahora lo había ensuciado.

—¡Tú! —le gritó girándose para verle.

Pero no pudo decir nada más, los ojos de aquel chico eran simplemente hermosos e inexplicables. Un cabello naranja bastante peculiar y una piel blanca pero completamente sucia. No llevaba zapatos. Solamente vestía unos bermudas negros y una camisa blanca. Y apestaba. ¡Dios, ese chico apestaba!

—¡Yo! —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme y comienzo una de las muchas manzanas que hacía robado. Era tan descarado que las cargaba como si nada—. ¿Quieres una? Mamá me enseñó a compartir antes de irse para siempre con mi hermanita —y de nuevo una enorme sonrisa.

 _Tristeza._

 _Otra divergencia._

—¡Eres un ladrón! —le gritó Kageyama a todo pulmón.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo. —Me importa una mierda ser un ladrón, debo sobrevivir y no a base de puntos de vitalidad. Debo sobrevivir como un humano normal y eso me hace feliz.

—¡Robar es malo! —Kageyama tenía su ceño fruncido.

—¡Y fingir que todo está bien también es malo! —le espeto en retorica el menor.

Pero el corazón de Kageyama latió de una manera distinta. Como si de verdad quisiera aquella manzana.

 _Tercera divergencia._

—¡Dame una puta manzana! —le gritó y tomó una. El sabor dulce invadió su boca cuando le probó.

Era un sabor distinto al sabor de las otras manzanas.

—Esto es el verdadero sabor que un humano merece —le dijo Hinata.

 _Aquél fue su primer encuentro._

…

Con el tiempo solamente hicieron un lazo demasiado fuerte, pero la memoria de Kageyama había comenzado a fallar. Siempre era lo mismo. Lo único que podía recordar era aquel maravilloso momento y cuando lo había encontrado totalmente muerto. Sin aquella sonrisa y ropas sucias. El dolor que se había acumulado en el interior de su alma. Aquel dolor que el Gran Dictador no parecía poder detectar.

Agradecía tan profundamente que su divergencia fuera protegida.

Pero aún recordaba cómo había tomado el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus manos para luego lanzar un fuerte grito mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Mientras sentía que una parte de su alma había sido arrancada.

De aquello habían pasado mil años.

Mil años, y cada día aquellos años llevaba tulipanes rojos a Hinata. Todos los días. No había momento en el que no tratara de no olvidarlo.

…

Oikawa estaba en la sala de conferencias, fumando como siempre y con una expresión ceñuda mientas miraba la pantalla enorme que abarcaba toda la pared izquierda. Y frente a su ojo estaba aquel. Allí estaba el Gran Dictador, con una sonrisa petulante y al igual que él, faltándole un ojo.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada, se quedó callado viendo el semblante molesto de su mejor amigo, habían crecido juntos y desde entonces estaba con él. Le había sujetado cuando su caída había comenzado. Tooru Oikawa era el causante de que existiera el basurero social y las divergencias. El ser humano perfecto pero imperfecto. Era la mitad de la imperfección que el Gran Dictador nunca iba a lograr tener.

—Veo que sigues vivo —dijo la voz profunda del Gran Dictador—, ¿he fallado a nuestra promesa? Ojo por ojo, Tooru.

El ojo de Oikawa era una bola oscura de fuego negro. Combinando con su chaleco táctico, siquiera llevaba camisa debajo, un pantalón negro y zapatos militares. Estaba listo para detonar una bomba.

—Nunca dije que fallaras a nuestra promesa —espetó Oikawa—, pero —una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en sus labios—, he logrado conseguir mi mitad, al humano perfecto. Si lo quieres, debes darme el Nuevo Mundo.

Pero el Gran Dictador no dijo nada. Solamente sonrió.

¡Idiota!

Oikawa estaba tan molesto por la actitud vaga del muy bastardo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Oikawa?

—¿Por quién me tomas tú, Ushijima?

El ambiente se estaba tensando. Iwaizumi lo pudo sentir.

—Éste es mi mundo —dijo el Gran Dictador extendiendo sus manos como si fuera un santo.

—Lo que yo poseo despertará la divergencia de cada persona que yo quiera. Tus humanos perfectos se irán a la mierda. Además —mordió su labio un poco— tu mundo es un mundo que creamos juntos.

* * *

 **Espero les gustes y me puedan dar su opinión.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
